Another Chance At Life
by Saje ArmyUnited
Summary: Minato is gets free from the great seal thanks to a deal with Nyx? What happaned to him due to this deal? One, Two, Three? Persona 3 and 4 cross over. sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone,**_

_**This is my first Persona Fan fiction**_

_**this is a cross over between persona 3 and persona 4**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The deal with Nyx**

* * *

Minato POV

I am Minato. The Great seal guarding the all mighty Nyx. Even though I am a seal to keep Nyx locked up. Nyx and I for some strange reason have friend talks to each other.

Is she bored or something?

"Hey Minato! Snap out of it. Minato? You in there?" Nyx asked while trying to snap me out of my zoned out place.

"huh, oh sorry Nyx," I said while scratching the back of my head.

Even though my body is part of the great seal which is in some sort of stone my spirit can interact with the outside or in this case with Nyx.

"What were you saying Nyx?" I ask trying to hear what she had said before.

She sighed and said, "I was asking if you really are alright staying as the great seal to seal me rather than being with your friends?"

I looked at her like she was some sort of mad man.

"Its not like I care either way, but lately every time Erebus comes to try and free me you seem to get distracted," Nyx asks starting straight into my eyes.

"Why do you want to know, you have tried to destroy humanity so why should you care about what a human feels like?" I ask curiously.

Nyx was now seriously annoyed as she had tick marks all over her. She yells, "I am only doing what humanity wants, If humanity did not want to be erased then Erebus would not exist and I would go back to my peaceful life that I always enjoyed."

I jumped back from what Nyx had said.

"You are a Human, but you do not wish to bring about the fall, Why?" She asked.

I sighed and said, "Well not all humans want to die so those humans who do not want to die will fight."

She just stared at me like she was waiting for an answer.

she sighed once again and asked, "Do you want to be with your friends again?"

I look at her like she is saying some sort of joke.

I then answer back, "Well of course I do, but I need to keep Erebus from trying to contact you and bring about the fall."

"What if I tell you there actually is a way to be with your friends again without having to break the great seal?" she said as she sighs.

I look at her like she's crazy. "You can't be serious right? How can I be with my friends again without leaving the great seal broken?"

"Easy Minato, you just have to make a deal with me!" She says while smiling.

W-wait! Nyx is smiling? Ok one more thing to check of my list of things I thought I would never see.

"What kind of deal is this," I ask with a curious face.

"Well basically we make a deal were You can leave the seal and I will keep Erebus contained until your time on earth is almost up then you become the seal again." She explains.

She must be crazy? she can contain Erebus? seriously?

"You can contain Erebus?" I ask with a worried look on my face.

"Well of course I am the all might Nyx, but it will require some of your wild card ability though," she says while looking at me.

"Ok, but what will be done to me if I do this?"

"Oh, that's simple. You will be split into four beings. all four of you will posses the wild card ability, but I will only need one of the four of you," she says then waits for a while seeing what I will say.

"Keep going, I'm listening," I say still interested in what she was going to do to me.

"Well, one of you will stay as the great seal while the three of you can go out into the world to reach your full potential. Messiah and Thanatos were stopping you as a person from reaching your full humanly potential which is beyond any other Human thanks to the wild card ability," she takes a deep breath before continuing. "One of these beings will be you as you are with orpheus, while the other two will be the avatars of you that posses either Messiah or Thanatos. They will also act like them. Son of Man."

I looked at her again, still thinking that she was crazy.

"Ok deal," I said while smiling, satisfied with what I heard.

Nyx smiled once again. It still is quite creepy. The avatar of the end of the world is smiling at me. "Alright, here we go."

A flash of light come from Nyx.

I start to hear a rumble from behind me. I turn around to see Erebus right there staring at me.

Then out of nowhere a cage slams on top of him.

This surprised me, but not as much as what was happening next. I felt like I was being dragged in four different directions.

I start to scream in pain.

I then hear Nyx's voice behind me as she says, "Oh yeah, that long nose guy will explain what you can and can't do from now on, so I suggest you go see him when you get out of here especially with those other two versions of you!"

As she finishes her sentence I pass out.

I wake up to what seemed to be instantly to see the colour blue around me and the sound of a engine.

As I start to get up, all I can suddenly hear is a huge slam as I am tackled to the ground again.

* * *

Mitsuru POV

I am just staring at a picture that held all my most precious memories.

A picture of the SEES group that fought Shadows and defeated Nyx.

There in that picture was the blue haired leader of the group. The man should would always Admire and love.

"Mitsuru!" a voice calls out.

It was the voice of Aigis. A shadow operative like myself who were trying to stop any threat of shadows from appearing in this world ever again.

"We have spotted Shadow activity in a small town called Inaba, But this one is quite large compared to some of the others that we have encountered. what should we do?" She asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Quickly we must gather everyone, we must prepare to go to this place!" I yelled ordering everyone to listen.

* * *

_**Hi**_

_**I hope you liked it.**_

_**Please review. I really appreciate it.**_

_**please PM me if you have any ideas I can put into this story.**_

_**All help is greatly appreciated.**_

_**Thanks and see you next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone,**_

_**sorry for the late update.**_

_**I just had block testing and did not have time to write.**_

_**hope this chapter makes up for it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The successor and the predecessor meet **

* * *

Minato POV

As I open my eyes to see who talked me I saw my old friend, Elizabeth who seemed to be smiling but also on the verge of tears.

"Minato, your back!" she said as she got of me.

"Yep, I'm back from the dead i guess you could say, Although I was never really dead was I," I said then I heard two thuds on both sides of me.

I looked to one side and see another me and he said, "Finally, I get to play in the real world again!" he was now cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, please Thanatos, can't you be even the slightest bit civilized?" My voice came from the other side.

I looked over to see another me, but this one seemed to have glasses.

I then looked back to see the me who I first looked at seemed to have quite short hair and an evil grin.

Elizabeth helped me up before saying, "Okay, Minato, can you please explain why there are three of you?"

I could hear Igor laughing in the background.

"Well, it seems one of our guests that have saved humanity has come back from the dead I guess," Igor said with his creepy grin still on him.

"hey creepy old man," the Thanatos version replied.

"Oh, come on, I do not sound like that Thanatos! anyway it is good to see you again Igor," I said while looking over to the me with glasses.

Now that I think about it, this version of me must be the messiah version.

The messiah version of me bowed and said, "It is always good to see a familiar face when coming back to the material world."

Igor then smiled again and said, "Well to make this easier for both me, Elizabeth and Margaret to address you each."

All three of the me's including me laughed and then I said, "Well, the me in the middle you can call Minato Arisato as always,"

The short haired me then said, "Then call me Thanatos Arisato for now."

"Well then, to follow the pattern, please call me Messiah Arisato," the Arisato with glasses said.

Igor just laughed. We all looked at him like he had finally lost his sanity, if he had any in the first place.

"I think those names will do for now, although you may be his persona in his form you are still technically Minato aren't you? Is that why you chose the same last names?"

Then Messiah said as if reading our minds, "Well yes and no, the main reason was because we looked so much like each other that we could pass of brothers."

Igor just stared at us for a few minutes then laughed.

"Yes, I guess you could couldn't you?" Igor said, but the Elizabeth interrupted saying, "Well can you please tell us how you are here anyway!"

She was obviously annoyed at the fact that her question was dodged.

I laughed and then starting to explain everything. How Nyx was kind enough to let me be with my friends and how Nyx seemed to be able to contain Erberus.

Just as I finished finished explaining messiah then said, "that is all true, but what Nyx did not tell you was that when you have reached your full potential us three, not the fourth being. we will fuse together again as it is not good to have 3 people who look almost exactly alike."

Thanatos then laughed and said, "yeah, you are only supposed to have one doppelgänger in this world, not three!"

This statement caused everyone to fall to the ground as they did not expect Thanatos, the Greek god of death to make a joke.

"Anyway, I guess since you are here you should know about your successor, shouldn't you?" Igor said.

I looked at my other counter parts who were equally as confused at Igor's words.

"Um, Igor, wan't Aigis my successor, the way sounded it was like someone else has the wild card ability?" I said with a curious tone.

"Well yes, someone else has the wild card ability, but do not worry, he did not go through anything like you did," Igor said calmly.

"Really?" Thanatos said.

"What arcana other than the fool does this man possess?" Messiah asked

"This man possess the world arcana as well as the fool arcana," Igor stated.

The three Arisatos all looked at Igor like he had something wrong with him.

'he has the same arcana as Elizabeth?' I thought to myself.

Elizabeth then said to snap us out of our trances in wondering how someone with the fool arcana could possess the complete opposite arcana, "I am no longer the world arcana, I am now the death arcana, although I do not know it happened."

Just as Elizabeth finished her sentence, Igor then said, "Ah, speak of the devil."

I turned around to see a grey haired teen with a surprised look on his face.

"um, Igor, Margaret, Who are these people and why do they all look alike?" the grey haired teen asked.

"Well Yuu, you see the man in the middle is actually your predecessor," Margaret said with a nervous tone.

"Elizabeth, why don't you bring our new guests to one of the rooms here while I explain to Yuu what is happening." Igor said.

Elizabeth just nodded and pulled us three into a different room in the velvet room. I don't think I want to know how there is another room in a car.

* * *

Yuu POV

The three duplicates left the room and the Igor started to explain what was happening.

He talked about he was also trying to stop something big.

How he ended up saving his friends by becoming a seal for a monster.

It was amazing to hear about all the troubles that he went through.

'If he were to join our investigation team then we may be able to solve the case,' I thought to myself.

* * *

Minato POV

Elizabeth was now explaining what was happening in this grey haired teens life.

She explains that Margaret told her that they were also persona users and how they were trying to solve a case that involved shadows and the TV world?

It seemed that the grey haired teen called Yuu is going through the same things as me and my friends did.

I burst through the door saying, "Yuu Narukami, I will help you and your friend!"

Igor and Yuu just turned round surprised to see what had happened.

"Really you would really help us?" Yuu asked with obvious concern in his voice

"Don't you want to see your friends again?" He asked again

I just laughed.

"Sure I would help you, And my friends still don't know I am alive yet so it won't be that bad if they don't see me for however long this is going to take" I said while laughing

Messiah Me just sighed at that comment.

Yuu just smiled and said, "Well, thank you. I will send for you when the gang and I have to go into the TV world"

Yuu was now left the velvet room. Just as I was about to go back to Elizabeth and catch up Igor interrupted and said, "Oh Minato, for when you go into the TV world, you will not need an envoker, you will be able to summon one without it. While Thanatos seems to need one while Messiah seems to need an compendium to summon their persona out."

I just stared at Igor.

I was about to ask him how he knew that we would need these things, but I didn't really want to know what the creepy old man's methods were.

I turned around saying, "Alright, thanks for the heads up!" before heading back into the room to catch up with Elizabeth.

* * *

Mitsuru POV

"Misturu-san, I believe we should send someone to Inaba, just one person to see if the shadow activity report is real, would you not agree?" Aigis said.

"Yes I think that is a good idea too, do you have anyone in mind who we should sent Fuuka?" I said trying to get one of my most trusted colleges statements in.

"I think we should send Akihiko since he is over seas right now and it would not be to hard to get him to go," Fuuka said

"Yes, I agree," Aigis said backing her up.

I sighed and said, "Alright, I will make the call now,"

Just as I am about to walk off I saw Fuuka fiddling with her thumbs.

It looked like she wanted to say something.

"Fuuka, is everything alright?" I asked curiously.

"Ah, Yes Mitsuru-san, its just that for some reason when I searched the Inaba area with my persona I felt 3 familiar presences." Fuuka said with a worried tone

I then replied while patting her head, "Its fine Fuuka, We can get Akihiko to check it out when he gets there."

Fuuka then said still with a worried tone, "Yes Mitsuru-san, but the 3 familiar presences are all the same. like there are clones of each other"

* * *

_**Hi everyone,**_

_**again, sorry this chapter took so long**_

_**it took me almost 2-3 hours to write.**_

_**I also was having a small writers block.**_

_**sorry again.**_

_**Hope to see you all in the next chapter**_


End file.
